Craving for Affection
by toshiluver123
Summary: Momo is a bullied girl with bruises and barely enough money to pass by. Toshiro Hitsugaya is a new kid who got popular instantly and is insanely rich. And he just so happens to be the support Momo needs.
1. Prologue

Hey. So I've done some thinking, and I've decided to make this like a regular story, y'know. Updating and stuff. Anyway, here's the prologue of Craving for Affection.

* * *

"Tch...What a freak..."

"I know right? Have you heard that..."

"No way..."

"She has NO sense of fashion..."

"Who dressed her, her dog?"

_"Ooh, that one stung."_ She thought with sarcasm.

**Hello? Is this on? Can you hear me? **

She readjusted her backpack strap with a grunt, fitting it into a position where it wouldn't cut into her skin. "_This backpack is too heavy... I hope I can make it to my locker without any problems..." _

"Hey freak!"

_"Nevermind..." _She thought as she turned around.

**Wow...I finally got reception! Thanks for picking up, I really need help down here. **

The girl who called grinned as she walked up to her. "How is our little Bitch feeling today? You look horrible...I think you forgot to wash out your fleas this morning." The students in the hallway laughed cruelly.

The bullied girl just stood there with a passive look on her face.

"Feeling mute? Good, I won't have to buy that muzzle I was thinking about." The students laughed harder. The girl grinned.

"Why'd you come to school this year, too poor to move out of that shack you call a home?"

_"Don't cry...don't make a fool of yourself...your strong..." _But she felt tears brimming on her eyelids.

**I need a guardian angel, a protector, someone to help me. Anyone. These people here...let's just say they don't like me very much.**

"Aw, are you crying?" She put a fake pout on her face. "Well poo, now I feel bad...hurting animals feelings just makes you really emotional."

She felt a tear fall.

"She IS crying!" Exclaimed the girl. "Ah, and here I thought you were just a dog with no emotion, huh..."

**They taunt and tease and hurt. And I don't think I can take it anymore. Here, let me introduce myself. My name is... **

"Momo Hinamori?"

Said girl flinched inwardly. A long silence was erupting as the girl sneered.

"Tch, what a whore." She said as she pushed Momo to the ground.

"Oof!"

**As I said, I need someone. Someone to give me what I need. The only thing I want in this damaged world I live in. Affection...care... **

The students laughed as she fell to the ground with a thud, and they left without a single word.

So after the bell rang, Momo got up, wiped the tears from her face, dusted off her school uniform, and headed to her next classroom.

"Hinamori you're late!" Reprimanded the teacher. Momo bowed her head.

"Sorry. I woke up late." Giggles were heard around the classroom.

"Very well. Sit down."

"Of course."

**Love. **

* * *

****Okay that was still cheesy, but good. It will get better. But I'm really tired right now, so i'll update in the morning, okay? Goodnight everyone!

~T~luver


	2. A decision that changed her life

**Here we go. And from now on I won't be doing Authors notes up here unless need be, okay? Here's the next chapter! Oh and By the way, Hitsugaya is taller than Hinamori. I like them like that.**

**Oh, and sorry for such a late update! I know you're probably mad at me for leaving you with so little, but please forgive me. A lot has happened so please be patient.**

* * *

"I still don't understand why we had to move here." Said a boy with a frown on his face. His mother smiled at him while she unpacked the boxes in the enormous living room.

"Because you father wanted to see how his business was here in Karakura Town. He and I thought that it would be better to move here then to let your father go on his own. Don't worry, Toshiro. We'll only be here for a year."

Meet Toshiro Hitsugaya, son of the Manager of a big electronic corporation, Akio Hitsugaya. He's a young 17 year-old boy with an irresistible frown on his face. He has silky white hair that goes up in little spikes and with one little piece of hair resting on his forehead as a bang. His large aquamarine eyes compliment his uniqueness along with his white eyebrows and small stature. As a 17-year-old, he is small for his age, only being 5'5, but it is within the average height of people that old. He's glad, however, that he is taller than he was a few years ago. He barely grows.

A thin white eyebrow rose to his mother's statement. "_Only _a year?! But what about school?" He asked.

"You'll be attending Karakura High. I hope you enjoy it." Toshiro sighed.

"Fine. When will the school year start?" He asked in dismay. His mother smiled as she stood up and leaned back to exercise her stiff muscles in her back.

"Tomorrow." Toshiro's eyes widened.

"What?! But that doesn't give me nearly enough time to prepare!" His mother, more specifically named Mayuri, shook her head in amusement and disbelief.

"Toshiro, you are a very smart young man. You'll catch up! Now help me unpack, we have to get out the pans to cook dinner."

* * *

"Freak!"

"Ugly cunt."

"Bitch."

_Yeah because It's not like I haven't heard those before...I'm just like a bowling pin, waiting to be struck down by the shiny ball. _Momo thought sarcastically.

"Hey freak!" Called a taunting voice from the other end of the school hallway.

_"And here comes impact..." _Momo turned around as she came face and face to a girl.**  
**

She was a little taller, with long black wavy hair and light blue eyes. Her face was covered in just the right amount of make-up and Momo had to admit she looked very pretty.

"So we see your ugly ass again. But I have to admit, you look better than you did last June. You're wearing your hair down. Good, that ugly little bun of yours that you wore always pissed me off. Besides, now it's covering almost all of your face."

"Heh, nice one Yuki." Called a student who was leaning over by the lockers.

Meet Momo Hinamori, daughter of Mayuki Hinamori and Daiki Hinamori, who died 12 years ago. She's a young 16-year old girl with an everlasting frown on her face. She has dark brown hair that is now let down over her shoulders. Her large hazel eyes compliment her petal-like lips and perfect skin complexion. As a 16-year old, she endures more pain that one should endure. She gets bullied day in and day out with endless hateful words, gestures, and physical wounds.

Two large eye closed at the following statement as Momo began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?"

"To my first period classroom." She said as she continued to walk.

Just a normal 1st day of school.

But what Momo didn't know, was it was about to get a lot worse.

* * *

"Hirami Yuki?" Called a voice from inside the classroom. Toshiro rolled his eyes. He has no idea why the teacher _insisted _he be introduced formally, on the first day of school. Something about wanting to honor him in his father's name or whatever.

_The teacher just HAD to do attendance first. He's taking forever, I have no idea why he felt the need to stop at one girl's name and harass her for not doing her homework, even though I'm pretty sure half of those kids don't do it anyway. Maybe she's one of the people who never turn it in? She didn't sound like the type though... _He thought.

**FLASHBACK **

"Hinamori Momo?" Called the teacher.

"Present." A long silence issued from inside.

"Why Hinamori, I see you haven't done your homework." Laughter erupted from inside the classroom.

_Seriously?! He's stopping for that? Couldn't he do that after? And why the hell is everyone laughing? _Thought Toshiro, aggravated.

"I'm sorry Sensei," Replied a female voice from inside. "my grandmother died two days ago so I had to-"

"I didn't say for you to tell me your life story, Miss Hinamori." Said the teacher with a breathy sigh. More laughter. "I just want the homework done, do you understand me?"

As the class quieted down, Toshiro strained to hear the reply.

A few seconds passed, followed by a sigh.

"Yes, Sensei."

"Good."

**END OF FLASHBACK **

_Well the teacher seems nice... _Thought Toshiro.

"Zimmari Yokito?" Called the teacher as the last name was called. After a soft, "Present" was heard, Toshiro heard a "Bang" Indicating that the Sensei put his clipboard down.

_Finally..._

"Okay class, today I have a special announcement. Today, a new student has come to our school, I'll like you all to give him a welcoming hand."

He heard his cue, so as the teacher reached out his hand towards the door, Toshiro stepped inside the classroom.

"Whoa look at the dudes hair..."

"Ya think it's bleached?"

"Forget about the hair! Look at his eyes! They're gorgeous."

Girls sighed dreamily around the room.

"Wow man, he's short."

"So what? That's what makes him cuter."

"A new student eh? Hadn't had one of those in ages!"

**"Ahem!"** Demanded the Sensei at the front of the classroom. When everyone settled down, he started to introduce Toshiro.

"I would like you all to meet, Toshiro Hitsugaya-"

"Hitsugaya! No way!"

"You mean from the Hitsugaya Corporation?"

"He must be loaded!"

_Morons..all of them._ Thought an aggravated Toshiro.

"**AHEM!"**

"Sorry Sensei..."

* * *

_Great..exactly what I need. Another rich moron who thinks they're better than me. I'll give him a minute until everyone tells him to stay away. _

"Oh, Hitsugaya-Kun! Sit with me!" Shouted one girl from across the room.

"Nah, he'll want to sit with a man! Come sit near me, Toshiro!" Called a boy in the center of the classroom.

_Already trying to grab his attention? Wow, that was fast. They usually wait until after class..._

Momo noticed that Hitsugaya had looked around with an annoyed expression on his face, which Momo translated too a, "Ugh this is so hard to choose!" face. But she was wrong.

* * *

_Why are they acting like they know me? They've barely seen me for more than 5 minutes and they already want to mooch off me! _Thought Toshiro aggravatingly. He sighed in annoyance before noticing a female face in the corner of his vision.

She was placed in the back of the class, in the corner. She had her hair down, and her brown eyes stared at him as if with annoyance, yet with a hint of confusion. She wasn't shouting out his name, or calling for him to sit with them. She wasn't hinting that she wanted friendship, or that she wanted anything to do with him, but he noticed something else too. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes, and something else. Depression...? Yes but...not this emotion. This was...loneliness.

"Hitsugaya-Kun! Sit next to me!"

"Well? Where are you going to sit, Hitsugaya-San?" Asked the Teacher, with a hint of annoyance. Toshiro sighed before pointing to the girl with the confusing eyes.

"Her, I'll sit next to her."

* * *

Hey guys! As I said I'm so sorry this is late but my life has tortured me over the passed few months and I'm not handling it very well, I hope you all can forgive me that I haven't been updating, I'll update sooner I promise! I love you all!

~T~Luver


End file.
